Diabolo
by Abiss672
Summary: Garp et Sengoku profitent du crépuscule pour se détendre sur la terrasse d'un bar portuaire, un verre de saké dans la main de l'un, un diabolo pour l'autre. Friendship. One Shot (OS).


**DIABOLO**

Résumé: Garp et Sengoku profitent du crépuscule pour se détendre sur la terrasse d'un bar portuaire, un verre de saké dans la main de l'un, un diabolo pour l'autre.

Friendship. One Shot (OS).

* * *

Le soleil était en train de continuer sa route, imperturbable, derrière les collines de l'île. Le bout de terre était baigné d'une couleur orangée apaisante. La population présente profitait de la chaleur de l'été pour se promener sur le port ou pique-niquer en famille dans les parcs publics. L'île, proche de la plus grande base de la Marine -c'est-à-dire Marineford- était réputée pour sa quiétude. Il n'était pas rare de voir les soldats, de tout grade, déambuler dans leurs tenues civiles afin de profiter du calme de l'île. De nombreux soldats avaient d'ailleurs élus domicile sur l'île plutôt que dans les quartiers de la base navale, afin de rester proche de leur famille.

Ce n'est pas le cas de Garp et Sengoku qui, malgré eux, passaient plus de temps enfermés dans leur bureau respectif à traiter un amoncellement de papiers administratifs tous plus soporifiques les uns que les autres. Ils profitent donc des rares occasions comme celle-ci pour se détendre à la terrasse de leur bar favoris, le Mobydick. Garp ricanait à chaque fois qu'il proposait à son vieil ami d'aller y boire un verre. Sengoku faisait toujours les gros yeux, pensant au navire de l'empereur Barbe Blanche. Le gérant du bar avait d'ailleurs eu pas mal de soucis puisque des hauts gradés lui avaient, à maintes reprises, sommé de changer le nom de son établissement. Rien à faire, le gérant trouvait la blague tellement drôle -surtout sur une île occupée par une majorité de soldats et de familles de militaires- qu'il refusait catégoriquement de changer de nom. Soit.

Garp et Sengoku étaient donc attablés depuis une bonne demie heure sur la même table que d'habitude, Sengoku savourant la chaleur des derniers rayons de soleil, Garp faisant des bulles dans son diabolo fraise. Les instants de silence entre eux n'étaient pas gênants, bien au contraire, les vieux amis se connaissaient tellement qu'ils savaient quand se taire.

Un ballon vient frapper le crâne de l'amiral en chef de la Marine. Surpris, Garp en avala de travers son diabolo fraise quand il vit la bosse qui se formait sur le crâne de son camarade. Sengoku ne broncha pas. Il se retourna lentement, se leva, attrapa le ballon et le relança avec douceur au jeune garçon qui était pétrifié de terreur. La petite sœur du garçon rattrapa le ballon, se pencha pour remercier l'amiral et entraîna avec elle son frère qui n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre mouvement, apeuré. Il avait évidemment reconnu l'amiral en chef. Sengoku se massa tranquillement le crâne à l'emplacement de la nouvelle bosse qui allait l'accompagner pendant au moins deux jours. Il sourit et se rassit. Il positionna sa chaise de façon à regarder les deux enfants jouer.

Ils étaient certainement à peine âgés de 8 ans. Sengoku aperçut un peu plus loin les parents des enfants assis sur une nappe parfaitement repassée. Le père de famille avait arrêté de faire ses grillades pour sermonner son fils. La femme, âgée d'une trentaine d'année, avait une magnifique robe à fleur. Elle essayait de faire passer les cornichons, les tomates et le jambon dans un même morceaux de pain, tout en regardant avec amusement les deux enfants faire la moue en face de leur père. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la famille reprenne ses habitudes. Le cochon embroché tourna de nouveau sur lui-même, à quelques centimètres d'un feu de bois. Le père s'occupait à la fois des grillades de la main droite et du cochon de la main gauche, tout en sifflotant une chanson de vieux loup de mer. La femme sortit du sac un paquet de brioches et y apposa de la confiture de fraise. Les deux enfants étaient partis quelques mètres plus loin, à l'écart des adultes, pour reprendre leur séance de tirs.

Sengoku était ému par cette scène pourtant banale. Il se retourna vers son ami de toujours qui essayait de maîtriser la force des bulles pour qu'elles ne débordent pas du verre. Sengoku soupira. Garp ne changerait donc jamais. L'amiral en chef replaça sa chaise pour faire dos à la famille et se retrouver en face des collines. Le soleil n'était presque plus visible et la température avait légèrement chutée. Il prit son verre de saké et l'emmena à ses lèvres. Il essaya de ne plus penser au fait que, ni lui ni son vieil ami ne vivraient jamais la scène qui se déroulait dans son dos. Son cœur se serra.


End file.
